The Forgotten Remembered
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Two twins are about to start Hogwarts. they visit family for a few weeks every year in England. The twins having living in Greece, and were forgotten by many. But what happens when they are reconized for who thier parents are?
1. THe twins

This was all so new, so different. She knew something was changing and that is why the brunette and her twin brother were returning to England after so many years. Returning to stay. Of course they had been across to England for visit. A couple of weeks in the summer, to visit their aunt and uncle. They had enjoyed those visits. There were always people about when they came to visit. A full house, though it was a large manor, so things still flowed naturally.

They were due to arrive at Hogwarts with the other students, and having lived in another country for the best part of their lives, this was a daunting thought. They had been to diagon alley to purchase their school belongings, new robes, new books, and new potions ingredients. They had arrived at the train station, early and having no idea how to get to platform 9 and ¾, simply sat between platforms 9 and 10 for other magical folk to come along.

_Through the wall? Another one? First diagon alley and now this? _The tall brunette thought, but no amount of complaining would get it done, as she ran towards and through the wall following her brother. Seeing as there wasn't many people on the platform yet, the two siblings decided to board the train and find a compartment before the train got too packed. As the train gradually got fuller and fuller, students were piling onto the train, some looking into their compartment, and whispers flying up and down the train about the brunettes, whom was obviously too old to be first year but was obviously going to be new to the school.

The two dark haired siblings were in the compartment for a long time before anyone disturbed them; a dark haired boy came to the door, followed by a red headed girl and another dark haired boy carrying a toad. It wasn't hard to figure out who the first boy was, even if the two siblings had been living in Greece for the past decade or so. As the three newcomers sat down, the red haired girl turned to the two siblings.

"Hi, Im Ginny Weasley, are you new?"

"What do you think?"

Too obnoxious for his own good, the new boy answered before his older sister had even opened her mouth. The Weasley girl looked somewhat offended. But that was how the young boy was, strong, and hot headed he always had to have the last word, this had gotten him into much trouble at the ourliázei itiá Academy.

" i'm sorry. He shouldn't have spoken to you like that, but i would think it obvious that we are new students to Hogwarts."

_Weasley? Weasley? The name sounds familiar..._

Having only spent few weeks a year in England the brunette couldn't remember where she had heard the name.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and you?"

The boy with glasses and dark hair had spoken. It was obvious to see who the boy was. The scar was showing. For everyone to see. He wore it like a warrior would wear a medal. How dare he? It was not even his deed for which he wore the scar! Not his but his muggle mothers! Everyone knew the story of the boy who survived, but rarely anyone remembered that he did not fight back. This potter boy was seen as a hero, and he had done nothing. It had been his mother. His mother had sacrificed herself to save him.

_So this is the boy._

"I'm Fidi. And this is my sister. We're twins."

"We've just moved back to England from Greece"

"We were told we will be sorted with the first years..."

"What do they mean sorted?"

The twins had a habit of doing that. Finishing each other's sentence. Ginny and Harry and the other boy who still hasn't introduced himself, looked at us for several second before the Weasley girl spoke.

"The sorting ceremony, you have to sit on a stool in front of the rest of the school, and McGonagall, she's a teacher, and puts the sorting hat on your head and the hat decide which house to put in."

This seemed to slightly scare the twins, they looked at each, both wondering what that hat does exactly to figure out what house to put you in, of course their cousin has told them multiples, about Hogwarts but they couldn't remember everything he said about Hogwarts.

"What houses? We know of Slythryn and..."

"Just slythryn?" the quiet boy asked, Fidi and his sister nodded, "why just slythryn? Someone been telling you about Hogwarts? Why have they told you about that house, full of nothing but-but..."

The boy trailed off, obviously deep in thought, and stared out at the darkening sky.

"This is Neville Longbottom." Harry told us.

The brunette girl excused herself, asking Ginny if she would show her where the toilets were.

"You'll have to excuse my sister harry, she's extremely quiet. We haven't seen our parents in years. She's hasn't taken well to it."

"She looks like someone, i just can't figure out whom,"

"She takes after our mother. Her name is Prinkipissa, but I'd just call her Kip if you want to keep your head."

Harry had managed to persuade Neville to join a conversation about quidditch with Fidi, as the two girls rejoined the group. The remaining time was spent talking about the schools, the teachers and the subjects. As the train began to slow, harry conversed with Fidi about the magnificent feast that awaited them, and Ginny pulled Kip over to a blonde haired girl named Luna. As the six of them got off the train onto another platform, and the twins were lead over to the carriages, another couple joined them, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. As the twins sat in the carriage, it finally dawned on them. They were about to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry.

I OWN NOTHING BUT FIDI AND KIP.

ourliázei itiá = willow howls

Fidi = Serpent

Prinkipissa = princess


	2. This is it

As the twins' carriage rolled over the bank, they saw the dark castle, which would be both their home and school for the next year. Catching each other's eyes, it was obvious they were both scared at the thought of this new school and they were starting to wish that they could just go home, back to Ourliázei Itiá. Having only spent a few weeks in this country, they missed home. They missed the warm sun and the soft sand. They missed Greece, and England was nothing compared to Greece. Ever since the twins were about three years old, they had lived in Greece. It was their home, and although they were born here in England, most of their family lived here, and would soon see them when the holidays approached. They couldn't shake the feeling that they had left a huge part of themselves somewhere.

_This is it. _As the twins made their way up the stone steps, slowing pace, hundreds of students pushed past them to enter the castle. _This is it. _This is their home now. Fidi looked all around as he walked to the castle. _This is it? _Fidi had expected something a lot grander. Ourliázei Itiá. That was where the twins belonged. They belonged in Athena. Where they'd been brought up. By their aunt. Fidi would never admit it out loud, but that would be what he missed the most. Most of the students at Ourliázei Itiá only saw their families at holiday, but not Fidi and Kip. They saw their aunt most days; she would even substitute for teachers.

As Fidi and Kip came to the top of the steps, they saw a tall witch, wearing emerald robes, her greying hair pulled back in a bun. _This is it. _The witch's eyes skimmed the crowd, finally lying on the twins. _Just like them. _She held out her hand, her palm facing the twins. _Just like their mother and father._ The tall witch told the twins to follow her, as they would be entering with the first years.

_How degrading. Uncle told us we would be sorted long be now. And now we have to be humiliated, walking in with a bunch of first year brats. _Fidi was not at all happy with this arranged and it showed. Turning to his twin, with a scowl on his face, he said,

"Can you honestly believe this? Uncle had told us, this would be other by now."

The tall witch, whom was waiting at the top of the stone steps with them, clearly disliked Fidi already. Fidi could be a nice and charming boy when he wanted to be, but get on the wrong side of him, and he will strike, he will hold a grudge, he will make it known that he is not happy. The witch could see that this one. This boy, oh yes, he would be trouble. His attitude and posture said it all. The witch could sense it; she didn't need the hat for this boy. You could tell which house this boy would end up in.

The girl, however, well she was quite different. Some students, you could just tell. You could tell which house they would end up in. This girl. _Exactly like her. Exactly like her mother._ She was quiet. Not one word. The young witch's eyes were darting from one wall to the next. She was clearly scared, but tried to put on a tough face when she heard the first years climbing the steps. As they gathered round the tall witch, murmuring about the two older students in front of them, the tall witch explained.

"Now in a moment, we will be entering the Great hall, you two" she pointed at the twins, "Will be at the back of the group, and will be sorted after the first years. Now you will walk in quietly."

The twins moved to the back of the group, allowing the first years to move before them into the Great hall. As the group walked into the hall, the twins saw five tables. A long table sat horizontally at the front, clearly the staff table, and four long vertically set tables. Each had a banner hanging over. Displaying the four houses of Hogwarts. As the first years gathered round the staff table, a stool was brought out in front them, on top of which a hat was placed. Fidi looked about the hall, recognizing faces from the train and carriages and a familiar face sneering at him, the sleek blonde hair and cold blue eyes, he was the spitting image of his father, that Draco Malfoy. Kip on the other hand, was staring at the stool, or at the hat. Hermione, the muggle girl from the carriage, had given her some extra information about the sorting. She had told Kip, about when she was sorted. _This is it. _Kip didn't like the idea of someone, even if it was just a raggy old hat, going through her mind. Looking through her thoughts and memories. The witch, who had lead them here, took a scroll off a table and faced the students again.

"Now, when i call out your names, you will take a seat, and the sorting at will be placed on your head, once given a house you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

With that she started to read out the names of the first year students. A small girl with light brown hair, named Jane Doyle, went to Ravenclaw. A boy with dark hair, Damien Cross, went to slythryn. A few boys, named Oliver and Clark, and girls, named Sarah and Laura, went to Gryffindor, where Kip could see the Potter boy sitting the two from the train and the two that had joined them in the carriage. Another small girl whose hair was in pigtails, Chelsea Toir, went to Hufflepuff. As the crowd died down, there was only the twins' left standing. And the tall witch spoke to school again.

"Now as you may have realised, we have two more students, they will be joining the fifth year, so we expect you to make them feel welcome, just as you would with the first years."

The students started talking amongst themselves, as the tall witch tried to regain control over the school, the twins looked about again, both Fidi and Kip looked at the Potter boy and his friend, who looked excited about the sorting of the twins. _Oh if only you knew._ Fidi, looked once more at the blonde Malfoy, who continued to smirk and sneer at the twins. Fidi, gave the Malfoy a confident smile, determined that he would sit aside the blonde boy. Kip, howvere, looked in the opposite direction, away from the slythryn table, away from the Gryffindor table. Kip looked at the far table. The one that lay under the yellow and black banners. One of the girls sat at the table, saw her her. Looked right at her. Saw Kip's lonely expression, and smiled warmly at her. The girl waved at Kip, who waved back, as the hall silenced.

_This is it._


	3. Sorted and old friends

Chapter three. Review and tell me what you think! No flames please! _Italics are memories._

**Bold is the hat talking.**

There is an Italian conversation further in; the whole conversation will be in English at the bottom.

The hall had silenced. All eyes were on them. Fidi squared his shoulders and widened the space between his feet, placing them firmly on the ground, as if bracing himself for battle. Kip shuffled uncomfortably. She knew what was to come. Those friends she had made. They'd be gone when they found out. That's what Draco was so happy about. He knew she was friends with them, and he knew they would be gone the second they found out. Draco had never been that fond of the brunette girl, he had time for Fidi, but never Kip. Fortunately for Kip, those two weeks a year she spent at Malfoy manor, Draco had friends over, some just like Draco, were mean, they were bullies. Others however she got on with. Some, she didn't expect to either.

_Kip was an eight year girl. Her dark wavy hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she was wearing a white dress with a golden belt. Draco had pushed her out once again and Kip was wondering about by herself. Walking through the gardens. Although she would prefer to play with other children, Kip did enjoy walking through the gardens. The flowers were always in full bloom, she loved the blue flowers, which grew on the arch ways and dangled down. And huge Rose bushes that had red and white and pink and yellow roses. Walking upon one of the lawns, there was always a patch of flowers blooming. They were so pretty; she would lie by them and stare up at the sky, watching them blow about in the gentle breeze._

"_They're called Viola tricolor. It's Latin or just Pansy in English."_

_There was a girl, about Kips age standing behind her. This girl was wearing a violet coloured dress with silver fastenings. Her black hair pulled back in plaits. And she wore silver sandals. Kip thought she was very pretty. She had dark eyes and rosy cheeks._

"_They're very pretty, aren't they?" Kip simply nodded, it had been about five years she had been coming to Malfoy manor in the summer, and not once had she seen this girl before, "My names Pansy"_

"_It suits you" Pansy tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion spread across her face, "Your name, Pansy. The flowers are very pretty. As are you."_

_The look of confusion left, replaced by a large grin. Pansy sat down beside Kip, and blew air into her face. Stray strands of hair which had fallen into Kips eyes, flew behind her ears. Kip wrinkled her nose as Pansy done this. It seemed to amuse Pansy as she giggled. _

"_What about you?" this time it was Kips turn to tilt her head into a look of confusion, "what's your name?"_

"_Me? Im Prinkipissa, it's Greek. It means princess"_

"_Are you? Are you a princess?"_

"_No. But my mammy looks like a queen. She's very pretty. Much prettier than these pansies...Oops! Sorry i didn't mean t-.."_

"_It's alright" pansy giggled, "everyone think they're mammy is pretty"_

_Kip had hidden her face, when she thought she had offended Pansy. Pansy leaned across, and took Kip's hands away from her face. She held onto Kips hand pulling her up, and spinning her round in circles. Kip was glad she had come to see the pansies._

"LESTRANGE FIDI"

The hall burst out into a commotion, all pureblood witches and wizards recognized the name at once. Fidi strode up to the tool, the hat had barely been placed onto his head when,

"SLYTHRYN!"

Fidi, stood from the stool, and strode over to the slythryn table. Now it was Kips go.

"LESTRANGE PRINKIPISSA"

Kip, went and sat on the stool. All eyes were on her.

**Ah...another Lestrange. Greetings to you Prinkipissa. I trust your journey here was acceptable. Hmm, now let's have a look. Ah yes cunning, it runs in your family. And you're brave stood up to your uncle a fair few times, and he's a scary one, even i will say. Here's something, never seen this in your family. Acceptance. No not of pureblood. Of everyone. Whether they be pure or half or even muggle born. Intelligence. That's it.**

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hall applauded the twins, and as Kip sat down at her house table, she caught the eye of one boy on the slythryn table.

_The eleven year boy had been standing in the study for a good half hour. He was singing._

"_Oh, vieni e mescolare il mio calderone  
E se lo fai a destra  
Io ti bollire un po 'di caldo, l'amore forte  
Per tenervi caldo stasera__"_

_Kip walked into the room, the door slammed behind her, and the boy twirled round. A small scowl playing on his lips, clearly this boy did not want to be heard let alone disrupted. Kip's lips pulled into a small smile, lightly playing with the folds of her skirts, she walked further into the room._

"_Che era bella. Onestamente. Ho sentito il meglio. Meglio dell'originale."_

"T-grazie"_Obviously the boy had not expected to be complimented, "Sei italiano?"_

"_No. Ma la mia zia Ella mi ha insegnato quando ero giovane. lei ha un amico di nome Alessa Zabinni..."_

"_Zabinni? Questo è il mio nome. Alessa è il nome di mia madre. Sono Blaise_._ . Ella? Vuoi dire Ella Quintas?"_

"_Sì. Questo è il suoSono Prinkipissa, ma appena mi chiamano Kip. ."_

"_Da quello che mi disse mia madre, Ella era figlio unico?"_

"_Oh, sì lo è. Non è mia zia reale. Ma lei è proprio come." Kip shuffled her feet, it ad been a while, since she had had a proper conversation with anyone. Pansy hadn't came to the manor this week._

"_Sto per iniziare Hogwarts quest'anno, vero?"_

"_No. Sarò tornare in Grecia in un paio di giorni con Fidi, mio fratello. Stiamo per essere a partire da Willow Urla..."_

"_BLAISE?"_

_The voice echoed through the empty halls. The boy, Blaise was being called._

"_COMING"_

"_so you can speak english then?"_

"_Of course. I am going to an english school, though i know my mother would prefer that i went to a italian school..."_

"_BLAISE!"_

"_Well i better be off, maybe i'll see you around" the boy said running off, his side lightly brushing up against Kip, as he ran around her. _

Since then Kip, had become amazingly close to Blaise. Almost as close as she was to Fidi, though it was a different kind of love she had for her brother. Kip looked forward to her holidays at Malfoy manor, lazing about in the gardens with Pansy and Walking with Blaise, now however they were here at school with her, that was more then what kip could have asked for.

Blaise and Kip's Conversation in English (starts with Blaise singing)

Not the actual translation, but just as good.

"Oh, come and stir my cauldron  
And if you do it right  
I'll boil a bit 'hot, strong love  
to keep you warm tonight "

"That was beautiful. Honestly. I felt the best. Better than the original. "

"Thank you" Obviously the boy had not been expecting a compliment, "Are you Italian?"

"No, but my aunt taught me, when i was young. She has a friend name Alessa Zabinni"

"Zabinni? That's my name. Alessa is my mother. Im Blaise. Ella? Do you mean Ella Quintas?"

"Yes, that's her. Im Prinkipissa, but just call me Kip."

"From what my mother told me, Ella is an only child?"

"Oh yes she is. She's not my proper aunt, but she's just like it."

"Im about to start Hogwarts, are you?"

"Oh no. in a few days will be going back to Greece with Fidi, my brother. We'll be starting Willow Howls."

**Please review but no flames please! xx**


	4. Two ravenclaws and Umbridge

I own nothing you may recognize from the Harry Potter universe! And BTW just because i wanna be awkward, it's the first dumbledore in my stories (the one that died half way through making the second film) just because i like him better!

Ravenclaw.

That was her house, she saw that some of the older student all budged up, but at the same time turned their backs to her, she walked abit further up the table when a blonde girl budged up like the others but turned to her, with a pretty warm smile. Kip had realised that not many people will show her this...this...kindness? If that's what it is. Kip sat down next to the blonde girl. She was pretty, don't be mistaken, it was all natural about this girl, but you could tell from a glance she was...strange.

Kip looked across to the slythryn table, to see Fidi and Draco sniggering at my company, she may not know her new...could she say friend? She was the only one on this table, who tried to act friendly. Kip looked towards her dark haired friend whom was clad in black and emerald robes, who mouthed _talk to you later. _Her dark skinned friend nodded as he turned to the girl and was engaged in conversation.

"Don't worry. They'll warm up eventually." An airy voice said, kip looked to her side, to see the blonde haired girl had spoke to her, "I suppose it's just because of your family name, but i don't see why they can't accept you for you and not for your mother"

Kip smiled at the girl, she seemed to understand how kip felt, and why she did so. Kip stared down at the golden plate in front of her, her hands pulling on her black robes. She knew it would take time, kip didn't feel comfortable here. She was used to far different things in Greece, but she also knew it would only be a matter of time before she got used to things here at Hogwarts.

As the students got settled, an elderly man, whom Kip recognized as Professor Albus Dumbledore, rose to his feet, to greet the students, old and new, to the castle for the start of term feast. Stretching his arms in a welcoming manor, and a warm smile playing on his lips, he spoke to students,

"To our newcomers, Welcome! And to our old hands, Welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

As soon as the words left his lips, the golden platters were covered in food, Kip couldn't believe her eyes, all the students began to 'tuck in' as Professor Dumbledore had put it. The blonde haired girl beside her stretched her pale arms across the table accidently knocking Kip. Kip looked up towards the girl,

"Ops im so sorry but as dumbledore put we should tuck in," the girls airy voice grabbed hold of Kips attention, "don't worry, it's all fine, and if you can't see anything you like here take your plate and have a look further down the table, I'll keep a spot for you here."

Kip looked around, there were pies and salads and potatoes and fruits, Kip helped herself to some Chicken soup, the moment her fingertip had just touched the soup bowl, when a golden bowl appeared in front of her, replacing her golden plate. As kip poured the creamy liquid into her golden bowl, the blonde haired girl placed two slices of buttered bread next to her bowl. Kip smiled at the girl, and whispered a small thanks to the girl.

"So what's ravenclaw like? My uncle and aunt and a few friends told me about Hogwarts, but im afraid i was only given limited knowledge."

"that's why we were put into Ravenclaw," the blonde girl said, popping a chip into her mouth, seeing Kip's confused expression, she continued, "because we want to learn, 'Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind', it's in the Sorting hats song. If you are placed in Ravenclaw, you have amazing intellect; you're always keen to learn. Of course some call ravenclaw name, but i see it as a compliment to be put in this house."

Kip smiled, continuing to devour her soup, a willingness to learn? A ready mind? Kip would never have thought any of these occurred to her. But apparently they did. Ravenclaw. Her aunt Cissy had mentioned Ravenclaw, Aunty Cissy had said there was nothing wrong in getting to the ravenclaw house, of course they would prefer slythryn. As Kip placed the last of the soup soaked bread in her mouth, the plates disappeared, and clean one replaced them, deserts taking their place in the middle of the table. Kip scooped some Red jelly and vanilla ice-cream onto her plate, looking to her new friends, whom had placed some rice pudding and chocolate sauce onto her plate.

"I think you'll enjoy living in the Ravenclaw tower, to enter the common room, you must first answer riddle, that way you learn. Oh by the way im Luna Lovegood."

Eventually all the student had finished eating, and Dumbledore stood once more and addressed the school.

"Well now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, i would like a few moment of your time, for the usual start-of-term notices. First years, and our two new older students are to know that the forbidden forest on the grounds is out of bounds. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you all for the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time that magic between classes in the corridors, nor are a number of thing, which are on a list outside his office," a long heavy sigh escaped the lips of many students as well as many vulgar comments about the caretaker, "We also have had two changes in our staffing this year. Firstly we would like to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of magical Creatures lesson" Kips face lit up a little, perhaps it wasn't as different as home, "we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new defence against the dark arts teacher."

There was a quiet uproar of students, as they voiced their opinion about the new teacher, and how the job was cursed. Kip could also hear Ginny questioning how long Professor Grubbly-Plank was going to be teaching them.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the- ..."

Dumbledore broke off, and stared at Umbridge, there was a moment when all was silent unaware of why the headmaster had stopped, it wasn't until Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem hem' that it became clear that the attention in the room was about to turn to the short woman clad in pink. Kip also the disapproving look of the staff, many students were smirking, and clearly this did not happen often.

"Thank you headmaster. For those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high pitched and sickly sweet. The short woman giggled, like a small child would, everything about this woman screamed at Kip, it was wrong. Stealing a glance at her twin brother, Kip saw Fidi. Fidi was staring at the pink woman, a disgusted look on his face; his nose was scrunched up like there was a bad smell floating about. Looking around the hall, Kip could tell that many of the other students thought the same.

"Well i must say it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, and all these lovely smiling faces."

Kip didn't need to look around again to tell no one was smiling, the silence after the woman's words told Kip all she needed to know. Umbridge was clearly seeing something different in front of her and clearly not the hall of students whom were not amused by her antics. The woman then conceded into a long speech about the countries ministry, finding this talk irrelevant, Kip turned her attention to her wand, which she kept in the pockets of her robes, gently polishing it.

Very soon the students were all gathering at the doors, hurrying to get to their common rooms, Luna held back allowing others to go ahead of her; Kip decided that she as well. Watching Fidi exit the hall with Draco slightly tore at her heart. It had been a while since Kip and Fidi had been parted like this. As she and Luna waited a small brunette came up to them, Kip recognized her as Jane the first one to be placed into ravenclaw this year.

Jane looked about abit scared, which was acceptable, starting a new school, a big on at that, was bound to be scary. Jane had shoulder length light brown hair, which was pulled away from her face by two cherry coloured clips; she had large chess nut coloured eyes and rosy red cheeks. Jane had a huge grin on, her uniform done up perfectly, a crisp white shirt, all the buttons done up, at the moment like all the first years, Jane only had a black tie on, but it was still fastened with a decent length and to the top of her shirt. She had a knee length black skirt on and white socks and sensible black slip on shoes. She looked so innocent and bright.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" she said to Luna and Kip, "Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the best magical schools in the world, and they sent a letter to me! Of all people. I'm only half blood, what about you?"

"Oh i'm pureblood, but i only live with my father, my mother died when i was young."Luna said, i suddenly felt something towards the blonde, despite only knowing her for about 2 hours.

"im Pureblood as well, but I've been living in Greece with my brother, my aunt and uncle decided out of the blue that they wanted to look after us."

Just as Jane opened her mouth to respond to the older girls, an amber haired girl came over, her hair was pulled back half way up her head with hair flicking in any direction. She had the chess nut eyes as Jane and had a broad smile playing on her lips. Small freckles were scattered across her nose and cheeks. She squeezed Jane into a huge bear hug, beaming down at the small girl.

"Well done Janey! Im so proud of you though you could have done better and gotten into Hufflepuff," she then saw the disappointed look on the younger girls face, " oh don't worry Janey im joking."

Jane pulled away from the older girl and turned to the brunette and blonde and that were standing waiting for the young girl, Kip wasn't entirely sure why she was doing such a thing. The small girls smile gently tugged into a broad smile as she introduced the girl they could only presume to be in Hufflepuff by both her comment and uniform to the two ravenclaw girls.

This is where i must leave you. Sorry for the wait. Give me a review please no flames. It all helps!


	5. A lonely mother

Here's chapter five, its rather short but its mainly about Kip and Fidi in their new dorms. * i don't know if there are 'designer labels' in the wizarding world.

On the way to the Ravenclaw tower, Luna had left to use the bathroom, and thankful for Kip and Jane there had been a bunch of Ravenclaw's going into to the tower as they go there; neither of them had wanted to answer a riddle this late at night. The two girls stayed downstairs talking about the new school into for a couple hours; it had become apparent that there were few people that were friends with Luna, as a few Ravenclaw girls came over to talk with Kip.

The two girls were about Kips height, possibly abit taller due to their heels, thankfully for Kip she had luscious long legs, and she had never liked heels, so her legs gave her a graceful posture for her height. One of the girls was the girl that Potter had pointed out, she had long black hair, and she introduced herself as Cho Chang. The next girl, had curly red hair wore a smug look on her face, and Cho said her name was Marietta Edgecomb. The third girl, had brown hair and was taller than the other two girls, she seemed to be all legs. She had high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes with the deepest brown irises. Cho opened her mouth to introduce the third girl, but she decided to speak for herself,

"Hello i'm Cecilia Olive Cantwurry. Im ravenclaw prefect, and Professor Flitwick, our head of house, wanted you to know that you'll be sharing a dorm with us, instead of girls your years'

Kip looked at the three girls curiously; this obviously was not the only thing they wanted to tell Kip. Or as Kip found out not tell but question her about and then force their opinions onto her. Just by the look of them, she had decided she did not like them. And that was only because they were done up so prim and proper, and a crease in their uniform and not a hair out of line. Yes Kip could tell that these girls would irritate her immensely. Yet when Kip look at Cecilia, there was something about this girl; the vibe coming off her was warmer.

"So why were you with Looney Lovegood if you're the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange; whom by the way i was never aware had a daughter" Cho broke the silence, she was forcing a vibe of authority out into her voice, which was obviously fake, and wouldn't work for a second with Kip, or Fidi for that matter. Kip could just tell that when she didn't give Cho all information she wanted she would then turn to Fidi, and try the same thing under different methods.

"Looney? Oh you must be Luna! I don't see why you're making fun of her..."

"Don't see? How can you not? The girl's a freak! Always going on about non-.."

"You mean she's not thing like you, and therefore she must be a freak! Because she doesn't wear designer labels*or twitter on about boys she likes or any of that bullshit!" At that point Cecelia interrupted asking Kip to 'kindly watch her mouth as there are first years present, or to at the very least swear in Greek, as they would not be able to understand.'

Cecelia lead Cho and Marietta away towards the dorms, tired, Kip bid Jane a goodnight and followed the three girls. They lead her to a room, rather close to the top of the tower. As Cho and Marietta went across to their beds, Cecelia led Kip over to the bed closet to the stairs. Kip sat on her bed. A huge mahogany four poster bed, with deep blue sheets, next to it was a small mahogany bed side table. A bronze trunk at the end of her bed, and her trunk was just under her bed.

"I'd get all your robes out now, but just leave your unpacking for later."

"Nah," Kip smiled at Cecelia, "i know you mean well but if i don't do it now, it won't happen at all!"

Cecelia giggled. Cho looked to Marietta, rolling her eyes, and perched herself on the same bed her redhead friend sat cross-legged on. Kip got onto her knees and pulled her trunk out, she began extracting various items from her trunk and putting them on top of her bed. Kip's robes and muggle clothing were all that were left in the trunk. Kip placed her school books upon the window sill that sat near her bed, as the other girls had done, and began sticking pictures up onto the wall. There was a picture of her and Fidi outside their old school, it was bright and sunny and the twins both had beaming smiles on their faces. There was another picture of Ella with the twins when they were just little, only about four years old, they were in front of a little cottage, Ella had her arms around the twins and all were smiling. There were a few others, all of Kip and Fidi and Ella. There were a few Blaise and Pansy. There were even a few of her aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucious and cousin Draco, but her favourite was the small tattered picture of the twins, newborn, being held by their mother, who looked tired, sweat had plastered her long curly hair to her face, her pale face angled both to look down at her children and towards her husband whom was looking over her shoulder, both parents, although tired shared the same tender look.

Kip could feel the warm tears coming to her eyes, it had been far too many years since she had last seen her parents, oh how she missed them! _Don't be daft Kip! Pull yourself together! Do you think Fidi is losing himself like this? No! He isn't! _Little did Prinkipissa know her twin Fidi was losing himself over exactly the same picture in the Slytherin boy's dorms. Fidi had placed photos of his Quidditch days in Greece up, Photos with the lads, a few of a dance they had last Christmas, his friends and their dates and Kip with her date. There was a picture with Kip, it was summer time and they were with Draco and Pansy and Blaise. Unlike his sister, when Fidi sat down at the house table he was welcomed with open arms, and there was no problems in the common room. Unlike his sister he stayed up late into the night chatting away. Unlike his sister, who quickly brushed the tears away, Fidi let them fall freely down his tanned face. Luckily enough for Fidi, Draco or Crabbe or Goyle were not up, but Blaise was, and as Fidi, sobbed quietly his friend squeezed his shoulder.

Miles away, on a dark island surrounded by angry waves, in a small hole in the wall, a woman, curled up into a ball, her left forearm pressed to her sweaty forehead, her long fingers clutching her tangled dark hair, stray curls flying into every direction. The woman's pale lips murmuring words, which sank into the dark loud waves. Her eyes, were wild, like a deer caught in the road. Rocking back and forth, plotting to get out, to see her love, her lord, to see...

"My Babies, My little Serpent, My little Princess. My little Fidi and Kippy, All grown up..."

Sorry its abit short, but i'm trying to update a few stories at the same time, so no flames please!


	6. Going to be a hard year  part one

Before i begin i would like to give a special thanks to FallenAngelPrincessOfDarkness, for her review. Thank you so much! It really made my day.

Kip woke to a dim light; the morning sun was just rising. The young brunette loved waking like this. The sunrise here sure was different to the one in Greece. A lot less colourful. The sky was near white, with dark blue clouds the yellow sun was just peaking over the hills. Kip knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, so she silently changed into her school robes, stuffing her black tie into the pocket. She brushed teeth and cleaned her face; she tried taming her wild hair, and settled with pulling her curls into a loose bun. Kip grabbed her sheepskin pack, and headed down to the great hall.

_Surprise, surprise._

Looking towards the Slytherin table she saw her dark haired twin. The echoing footsteps, caught Fidi's attention and he looked to the door. Catching sight of his sister sent a large smile over his tanned face. His cheeks still tearstained off the previous night were not something his sister missed as she sat the other side of the large wooden table. Placing the sheepskin pack next to her twins leather satchel, made it feel more like home. Even at their old school they shared a room, this school was very different, and they knew that it will get worse before it gets better.

"What's wrong Fidi?"

"Nothing is wrong Kip, why do..."

"Why do i always assume something is wrong? I don't but you've been crying, why brother?"

"Our picture, our family picture Prinkipissa, it saddens me with a happiness so sick i don't understand, why is that?"

"I do not know brother," this was one of the rare times his curly haired sister did not mind being called her full name, "you are speaking in riddles again, Professor Harko would be proud, dear brother."

The reference to one of their professors in Greece brought that wide smile back to the boys face. Professor Harko had been Fidi's favourite; he had been the transfiguration teacher. Professor Markus Harko was only a few years older to Ella, and he was very mischievous. Harko rarely gave detentions, and when asked to give advice would speak only in riddles. Fidi figured he done this so you could figure it out for yourself, but would sometimes lose his temper and earn a slap on wrist. The two continued to talk about how they spent their night, their first night in Hogwarts, despite putting on a hard front Fidi was frightened, but knew for his sisters sake he would have to be strong. Their conversation came to a halt as another echo filled the hall, someone was joining them, and to their great dislike it was Professor Umbridge.

"And what is this? Its barely past six, students do not come down till past eight usually. What is the meaning of this?"

"We woke up..."

"And couldn't get back to sleep so..."

"We came down here to the great hall."

Dolores' head swung side to side, looking at each twin as they spoke in turn. She was again wearing pink robes and spoke in that same sickly sweet voice, for some reason clearly unhappy with the early rising twins.

"Even so, you should not be up so early!"

"Dolores!" the pink clad which jumped, and the twins angled themselves towards the headmaster whom had just walked in, "i hope you are not scaring our new students away, we would love for all our students to be up so early."

Umbridge slunk away to the staff table, clearly upset. Professor Dumbledore came over to the table, sitting aside Kip, turning his body to face the twins, his blue eyes sparkling over the rim of his half moon glasses, a small smile playing on the elderly man's face.

"I fear dear Lestrange you have entered this year, with a troubled start, most will judge you because of your parents' past, and you will have to work harder than most to prove your name."

Both twins knew, although he spoke to both twins, it was directed towards Kip. As the hall began to fill, kip moved over to the ravenclaw table. This was not like home, at home you could sit with whom you please. As Kip began to butter some toast, Luna and Jane came over to sit by her.

"You're up early, i never expected you to be up so early, i'm afraid i awoke your roommates, they're not so happy about that."

Kip nodded towards the blonde girl. Luna's dreamy voice was rather calming to her, and she found her company lot more then Cho or Marietta's, the two of which were just sitting down at the table by Cecelia. Jane could barely sit still, her uniform was just as crisp as yesterday, but her tie was now the colours of ravenclaw, looking down she saw hers had changed too. One quick glance at the staff table, showed her the small professor flitwick just lowering his wand, down the table, she saw others ties were changing too. As breakfast progressed, she saw four teachers, leave the staff table, wands at the ready carrying rolls of parchment, starting at the ends of the tables, and working their ways down.

"Yes. Yes. who do we have here. Ah Miss Lovegood, yes very nice to have you back, is your father's magazine still going well, yes here you go. Ah yes its Miss Doyle isn't it? Yes, yes, what happens, oh miss lestrange if you could listen to please, classes will be taught to two, at the very least, houses at a time, you're not always with same house, for example miss Doyle you will be taking charms with the Slytherin and miss lestrange you will be with Hufflepuff."

Both girls took their timetables, with the same confused look on their faces. Grabbing their bags, they set out to find their classes. It was going to be a hard year.

Sorry it was so short, next chapter will be breakfast time for Fidi's perspective, press the review button it loves you ;D xx

Sorry it's so short, I'll try to update soon, and next chapter will be breakfast time from Fidi's perspective.


	7. Going to be a hard year part two

Thank you once more to FallenAngelPrincessOfDarkness. Italics will be for Fidi's thoughts now instead of Kip's.

The young curly haired boy rolled over. The dim green light in the common room and dormitories would take some getting used to, but right now it made him feel sick. Fidi looked over to the big clock on the wall; it was only just striking six. Normally he could stay in bed another hour. But all this was just so new, he felt so excited yet nervous at the same time. _Oh Merlin! _Fidi didn't like to admit it, but being so far away from his sister, made him sick to the stomach, he's only been separated from her for a few measly hours but he already missed her. _Get a hold of yourself Fidi!_

The seconds were ticking by like hours, and finial the tanned boy pushed the cover back, stripped himself of his bottoms and got ready. As he began fiddling with his tie, he heard one of the other boys disturb, Crabbe and Goyle were spread out, and their mouths open snoring loudly. Draco was asleep on his back, something Fidi had always found strange, his cousin had done that for many years and even now it still freaked him out. Blaise was turned to him, eyes closed but Fidi had the sneaking suspicion that he was in fact awake. Walking to the door Fidi looked back once more to the four boys, grabbing his leather satchel and smiled. _This may just be an interesting year._

He found his way to the great hall rather easily, it helped that some of the portraits along the decided to murmur the way instead of whispering to each other about his resemblance to his father. He sat at the far table he knew as the Slytherin table, sitting upon one of the large benches he set his satchel down, the boy could do nothin more then to stare off at the other tables, and an echo of footsteps caught his attention, he had never been so happy to see his sister. He refrained from taking her hands in his as she sat opposite him, taking her pack off.

"What is wrong Fidi?"

"Nothing is wrong kip, why do you..."

"Why do i assume something is wrong? I don't, but you've been crying. Why brother?"

"Our picture, our family picture Prinkipissa. It saddens me with happiness so sick i don't understand why is that?"

"I don't know brother" _the only time i can call her that, is when speaking of mother and father, the last memory she has of them is them calling her that. "_You are speaking in riddles again brother, professor Harko would be proud brother."

This brought a smile to the boys face. _Home. _Professor Harko had been Fidi's favourite teacher, mischievous like so many students there; Harko was rarely one to give detentions. Fidi's favourite thing about him was the riddles. He never gave straightforward advice; he made you work for it. There had been, however the off chance Fidi lost his temper, but he could even smile at those memories.

"_But i don't get it! Can't you just tell me?"_

"_You'd never learn if just told you now would you? Just thi-"_

"_NO! NO JUST FUCKING TELL ME YEA?"_

_Professor Harko stood to his full 6'4 height, Fidi, never admitted to anyone but he was frightened. Harko came closer to the boy bent down to the teens level grabbed his arm, and hit his wrist with the index and middle finger. Looking at the boy he said,_

"_Slap on the wrist for you Mr. Lestrange."_

Fidi smiled at the memory, Harko despite being his teacher was like the older brother he wished he could have, though he would never swap Kip for anything or anyone. Fidi engaged his sister into a talk about their previous night as a small smile started tugging on his lips, he couldn't show being here was bothering him so much._ It just feels wrong._ Looking up once more to the sound of footsteps they saw the new teacher, Umbridge making her way over. _This should be fun._

"And what is this? Its barely past six, students don't come down till past eight, usually, what is the meaning of this?"

_What's the big deal? I thought teachers liked it if you were up early._

"We woke up..."

"And couldn't go back to sleep so..."

"We came down here to the great hall."

The small plump which was clad in pink robes once more, her voice so sweet it made the boy want to gag. _What a poser._ She moaned once more about them being up so early, before the headmaster appeared asking her not to scare the twins away. The head master departed to the staff table, after he said we may have to work harder to prove our names. The old man was looking at kip, Fidi felt stung that he didn't. That he was in their parents' house and things were different. _I want to prove myself. _

A few more students began entering the hall and as his twin swapped tables, that loneliness crept up on him once more. It made him feel sick like the dim green light did. The Greengrass sisters sat a bit away from him, Crabbe and Goyle joined him.

"You were up early cousin, always such an early riser?"

"Not always Draco, it was nerves."

Draco nodded, _he doesn't believe me,_ pointing to Snape who made his way over, handing the timetables to the fifth years, tapping his tie once with his wand, changing it to the Slytherin colours. _So what do i do now? _Fidi looked to his sister, the small professor explaining it to her and the first year. Deep down Fidi wouldn't have minded that but wasn't going to speak up. _I don't need help._ Grabbing his leather satchel he set off with his cousin, just as kip was leaving her table, walking a little with the first year, then departing the same way as her twin, Fidi looked down to his timetable, listening to the whispering around him one voice stood out.

"Lost Bella signora?"

"Well yeas, i am ragazzo stupido."

Fidi turned, smiling. His dark skinned friend had always been more then comfortable with his sister. And within the last few years, Fidi had become very protective. He knew his friend meant well, but any more flirting with his sister and, _don't be silly Fidi, they're friends. _They were very close though, _perhaps he's got a map for her._ They were whispering.

"Cute isn't it?"

Pansy manoeuvred round him, giggling to herself.

_Paranoid, that's it im just paranoid._

"Thanks" there was a smile on his sister lips, a big one at that, she hugged him, _just friends, remember that._ Fidi almost snarled at his friend, the dark skinned boys' arms were abit too low for his liking. Fidi had to look away, that dim green light feeling returning once more. He wanted to hit his best friend.

_This is going to be a hard year._

There it is. Hope you all like it! I hope its okay. Its abit easier to put like the mental thoughts in for kip then it is Fidi. I bet you can all guess who the friend is; D

Bella signora – beautiful lady

Ragazzo stupid – silly boy

Click the review button it loves you.


	8. Dean and Seamus

Here is chapter eight. Now we find out the Gryffindor timetable but not the Slytherin or ravenclaw, so you will just have to bear with me!

Kip was grateful for Blaise's help, it had been a while since she had seen her old friend, yet not a thing nor feeling had changed for the boy. The brunette was slightly saddened when the dark skinned boy turned abruptly, mumbling something about being seen with a ravenclaw. She stood unsure what to do, as the rest of the class went to seats that they must have had the previous years, even Fidi moved fluently to a seat, her head flickered up as a hand touched her clothed elbow. A silent invitation. Kip followed the person, not wanting to draw any attention to her. As the two girls sat down, and the class started, kip looked around to realise there was only one other student actually listening to the ghost. One Hermione Granger was the other, only other one who seemed to care about the class. The bushy haired girl looked up slightly seeing the Lestrange looking at her, and smiled at the girl, before continuing with her notes, kip was pleased that at least there was some kindness within the school outside her house.

"You know you don't have to take, notes?" it was the girl that brought her over to this seat, "i don't think he expects anyone to pass anyway...so no point really."

"Depends on your perspective don't you think?" the girl recoiled slightly, and kip realised how cold her voice was, she sighed slightly and continued in what she was hoping was a softer voice. "What i mean is that if you want to fail, go ahead and do nothing about it, whereas some of us may want, I've always loved history of magic, and clearly I'm still one of the few."

The girl next to her nodded her head, pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill.

"Well i guess i should, take some notes then. It's not like i wanna fail, it's just that this class is so boring, falling asleep is much easier!"

Kip shook her head slightly, gathering her notes together, separating some to show the Hufflepuff, offering them as help, when she heard Hermione rebuking the two boys.

"How would it be, if i refused to lend you my notes this year?"

"Well we would fail 'Mione, you sure you want that on your conscience."

The trio left, leaving kip and the Hufflepuff by themselves, the auburn haired girl was quickly trying to scribble everything down, and kip softly pulled them, the auburn girl looked horrified, until the ravenclaw spoke once again.

"It's alright, but we have a break now, and after that we have a few more lessons, how about we get through them, and when we have some spare time i give you them back, im new to this school, we could help each other?"

The auburn girl smiled, nodded once more and helped the brunette tidy her notes up. It was a good deal, history of magic was always something she had struggled with, and she would be thankful if she didn't fail in her O.W.L year of all years, the two girls walked out of the room, surprisingly the golden trio had waited for them, though the two boys were further up the corridor, Hermione stood smiling at the two girls,

"Its kip, right?"

"Yea that's right, im surprised that someone else was taking notes..."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she smiled, and turned to the auburn girl, "and you're Amelia right? You're in a few of all classes?"

"Yea that's right, i guess we always just moved in different circles to ever really notice each other."

"Well at least you two know OF each other. I have to learn most from scratch; sorry i didn't mean anything by it...it's..."

"Oh...hi Harry!" the three girls looked towards the two boys, Kips recognized Cho from her dorm talking to harry. Harry seemed nothing less of smitten, kip didn't need an explanation for this, this was ancient magic, a magic she used to see from Ella, and a magic she had expiernced herself.

"Ohh...hi Cho!"

"You got that stuff off then?"

"Oh yea, so ...uh...did you have a good summer?"

Kip looked to her right, seeing Hermione, her hand to her mouth, small giggles erupting, murmuring something about the couple. Looking to Amelia, kip saw that that the girl looked rather awkward, and the Weasley boy looked nothing less of bored.

"Oh it was alright i suppose..."

"Is that a tornadoes badge?" The Weasley boy was pointing towards a quidditch badge pinned onto Cho's robes, the girl blushed, and "you don't honestly support them do you?"

"Yea i do," the Asians girl face became redder by the second.

"Have you always supported them? Or like so many other have you only just since they, you know, started winning?" the boy said harshly.

"I've supported them since i was six actually," the girls patience had obviously worn out, "anyway I'll see you harry."

Cho then stormed across the courtyard, obviously annoyed that the Weasley boy had interrupted her chat with harry. Hermione slowly crept up behind Ron, waiting till Cho was out of sight, before smacking him on the arm.

"What is wrong with you? Was it not obvious that she wanted to talk to harry alone? And there you go attacking her about..."

"Attacking? I wasn't attacking..."

"Who cares what quidditch team she supports..."

"But people now-a-days...they're just glory hunters...they're not real fans..."

"Umm...Ron? Hermione?" The two looked at the timid lestrange, "oh um sorry, but the bell just went,"

The two nodded but continued to argue down to the dungeons. Kip looked about, there was nothing different about this place the last time she had been here, although that had been nearly a decade ago. Walking into the dungeons, there were a few large tables spread across the room. One large table was surrounded by Gryffindor. Another, by Slytherin the last few had the ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dotted about, Amelia and kip took their seats at one. Kip sat by a brown haired boy with a thick Irish accent whom was by a dark skinned boy.

"You're the lestrange girl ain't ya?"

"Yes that me. Im kip."

"If ya don't me sayin, but i never knew that the lestrange had children, never mind a pretty daughter."

"Give over Seamus; she's too far outta ya league."

"Well...i...err..." the boy blushed, and then turning to kip again said, "Well let me introduce myself. Im Seamus Finnegan and this ere is ma mate dean Thomas!"

Kip nodded to the boy, who returned the gesture. Dean looked to the brunette who had lowered her head; she was never used to such forwardness,

"Don't worry about him, we're happy to be your friends, ain't we Seamus?"

"Of we are, I'd be happy to. "

"Settle down, settle down."

There was really no need to repeat the command, as soon as the bored voice had spoken, the class was silent.

"before we begin today's lesson, i think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting important exams during which you will prove how much you have learned..."

"Anyway..." kip, Amelia and dean turned back to Seamus who started whispering, every now and then looking back to the potions master, this was obviously risky business. "The girl across is Hannah Abbott, she's in Ammy's dorm..."

"I told you its milly!"

"...or suffer my ...displeasure. After this year of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take i take only the best into my NEWT potion class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye..."

"Those two there, the twins? They're padma and paravti patil, padma is in ravenclaw and paravati is in Gryffindor." Seamus took the time to carefully point to the indivual twin.

"...a potion to calm anxiety and soothe..."

"This old bore is professor Snape-

"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Finnegan for talking in class." Seamus scowled at Snape, kip looked towards the potions master there was something familiar about the man. Glancing at Fidi, she knew that look, one of those rare twin moments; they were thinking the same thing. "The ingredient are on the board (with a flick of his wand they appeared) everything you need is in here (another flick, the cupboard opened) you have an hour and a half, you may start."

At that everyone sprang up, it was not a good idea to keep this man waiting, one of the first at the cupboard, kip took out what she needed and went straight back to her desk, her cauldron light and she was already preparing the draught of peace, she heard Snape saying something to harry, but she was far too engrossed in her own potion to tell otherwise.

"THOSE OF YOU HAVE MANAGED TO READ THE INSTRUCTIONS, FILL ONE FLAGON WITH A SMAPLE OF YOUR POTION, LABEL IT CAREFULLY WITH YOUR NAME AND BRING IT TO MY DESK FOR TESTING."

Kip was second to Hermione to take her sample up to the desk, and once back at the table she glanced around the table, kip, and Fidi, had already completed this potion, they had learnt this in second year. Both Dean and Seamus' were just off, she quickly whispered something to them as Snape walked by, and trusting her on instinct they were amazed to see that their potions were the colour it was supposed to be, perhaps not the correct shade, but they had never been so close in their lives. They labelled their work and took it up with Milly's. When the entire class placed their work on the front desk, they were allowed to leave for lunch. Sitting further down the ravenclaw table closer to the staff table, kip and milly sat, with a large plate of chips between them picking. As promised kip was helping milly catch up on the history of magic notes. On their way to divination milly slung back to chat with padma, paravti and lavender. Seamus and dean took it as their chance to get to know kip abit better.

As they had climbed through the trap door, mily went straight to a table with padma and Hannah, leaving kip feel abit lost,

"Don't be silly, c'mon kip you can sit with me and Seamus."

Dean pulled the girl over. As she sat down her eyes fell upon her brother who sat among two boys, Draco and Blaise. The lesson was rather slow as they had all expected, every now and then they would indeed think of a dream, but that was only because professor Trelawney was walking by else wise, the two boys had questions for Greek girl.

"So you are from Greece?"

"Well i was born other here, but I've been brought up there with my brother. Our aunt would look after us, except she wasn't really our aunt, just a nanny but she was like family."

"You miss it?"

"Well yeaa, its home..."

The two boys realised only then that, perhaps the twins hadn't moved because they wanted too. And knew that they would surely be going with Malfoy during holiday, as there bell went for end of lesson, neither boy was sure whether they were glad. Sure the lesson went slow, it always does. But they liked getting to know kip; she was definitely one for the books.

"Ohh...i don't know how this day can get any worse. We've got so much homework!"

"I know! A foot and a half long essay about the giant wars, a foot on moonstones, and a month long dream diary!"

"Well if it means anything, obviously i can't help you with the dream diary, but i helped milly with history of magic, i could help you two with? As potions as well if you like?"

"Would you? Would you really?" the two boys were very happy, harry and Ron had Hermione, now they were glad that they had help. "What do you want for it?"

"Oh nothing too big? But we have Umbridge next? Don't leave me alone yea? Sit with me?"

"Pfft! She says that like it's a question! Of course we will!" kip smiled as the two boys linked her arms, showing her the way to the defence against the dark arts classroom. The Slytherin had already taken all of the back desks. Few ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were dotted about. Harry, Ron and heroine sat in the middle front desk, on the furthest side was Hannah, padma and milly, dean got in first then kip and then Seamus, when the entire class was sat down, Umbridge stood up.

"Well, good afternoon class!"

Only a few people mumbled a response, kip was not one of them, that sickly sweet voice put her right off the pink clad teacher.

"That will not do at all! Now repeat after me! 'Good afternoon professor Umbridge' now one more time. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon professor Umbridge"

The whole class had responded, the same bored tone, Fidi guessed everyone just wanted to shut the old toad up. The class was told to put their wands away and to take their books and quills out. The hour went rather slowly until fidis attention was caught by the granger girl. _Huh for a mudblood she definitely has spunk! _As quickly as he thought it, he shook it from his head,_ she is a beauty though, no Fidi! She's a mudblood. And she's pretty. Fidi! No!_

"But what if we need to use..."

"Use? But you won't my dear! There is nothing inside this classroom..."

"Nothing in the classroom but the outside world..."

_Sister..._

"There is nothing out there missing...?"

"Lestrange."

"Ah, i see. Are you preparing us for your devil of a mother coming...?"

_Uh-oh...the toad had hit a nerve..._

"HOW DARE YOU?" Kip stood from her chair, the two boys who sat with her, as well as the class, knowing her to be a quiet girl. They all looked very shocked, both kip and Fidi knew what our parents had done, but speak ill of any parent to their child and expect war. "DEVIL? SAYS YOU?"

"Like mother like daughter..."

"And im proud! Yes my mother done terrible things...but how dare you! If Voldemort had not..."

"Detention! Detention Miss Lestrange! We do not use his name!" kip sat back down.

"But professor, if we are attacked its not going to be risk free..."

"And your name?"

"Dean Thomas!"

"Well Mr. Thomas i don't know what your previous teachers have been telling you, but our will not be attacked!"


	9. See you Later Kip

First of i would like to say thank you to jennifermcloughlinx for the review =] have a virtual cookie =]. Yes i go by the book a lot, it's the main way im keeping by the story, and things will be slightly changed and because of which the chapters might be a bit long. Enjoy!

"I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some irresponsible wizards in this classroom, very irresponsible, not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you're talk about professor Lupin..."

"Hand Mr. Thomas and I..."

"If you're talking about Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever had, we learnt more from him then..."

"MR. THOMAS! That is quite enough, you have all been scared into believing that there is something out there," Hermione opened her mouth, Umbridge held her hand up, " I am talking miss granger, it is my knowledge that my proceeded not only performed the three unforgivable curses before you, but also upon you..."

"Yea, but he was a nutter, it wasn't actually him!"

"HAND! Mr. Thomas!"

"so what you're saying," kip turned round to that familiar voice, she had wondered how long it would be until her brother spoke, "that we're not going to be using any spells in this lesson, that we're going to have to step up to the practical exam unprepared?"

"There is no need to USE them, so yes, but im sure you will all pass, nonetheless. Theory is enough to get you through this class..."

"Oh yea because theory is going to help us in the real world!"

"Now, i want you all to listen closely and carefully, there is nothing out there in the world. You know who has not risen, there is nothing out there. It is all a lie."

"it's not a lie i saw him!"

"DETENTION! DETENTION MY POTTER! Now this is not something i expected, to give two detention in the very first lesson, now i would like you all to continue reading from page five, and Mr. Potter? Miss Lestrange? I will see you both tomorrow afternoon, five o'clock sharp! And i repeat to you all, it is a lie!"

The class had been silent for no more than two minutes, when they heard Hermione try rein harry in, the boy who lived was having none of it.

"So according to you? Cedric Diggory dropped down dead did he?"

"It was an unfortunate accident, most tragic."

"Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

"Come here Mr. Potter."

Harry went to her, was handed a note and made his way out of the classroom. No one dared speak a word. Kip looked to her two friends, a scowl still playing on her face, opening her mouth, Seamus hushed her. _Not anymore._ Kip was angry, she was offended. Her mother, that toad, had called her mother the devil. Kip would not let this go; she would get her own back. This would not be the last Umbridge heard of her. A few seats back, identical pair of eyes was seeping into the girls back, Fidi watched his sister, and he knew what was going through her mind. _She's not going to let this go. _The boy shook his head, as the bell rang for end of lessons, the boy heard his sister apologize to the two boys she was with, and despite being in the front of the class was the first out of the door, Fidi scooped his book into his bag and followed his sister, she had always been quick, but she stumbled on her robes, he caught her and pushed her to the stone wall.

"What in merlins name do you think you are doing? Uncle told us about this woman! And once more he told us to stay on the right side of her!"

"Well i don't think there is a right side of this woman! You heard what she said!"

"Yea i did, and after this detention that will be it! No more do you hear me?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You've no right to say this shit to me! You may look like father but you're not him! You will never be him..."

The young girl trailed off as her brother raised his hand to his sister, fist clenched. Her eyes wide, mouth slightly open. _What was happening? _He had never so much as joked about hitting her. He looked so angry, his teeth bared, eyes, nothing but slits. Kip turned slightly, terrified of her brother. His fist was so close to her, then suddenly he was pulled off there was shouting, and kip realised that reason why she could not understand was because her Irish friend's accent had come out as thickly as he rebuked the Slytherin. Kip gazed in wonder as dean pulled her to the side, gently walking her round the crowd, and out of the way, it amazed her! She had barely known these boys! It had been not 24 hours and this!

"Why are you crying? He didn't touch you?" dean's voice was soft as he spoke to the girl.

"Don't you dream of raising your fist again to her you prick! You will be sorry!"

Kip heard footsteps catch up to her, and her other arm was linked, _Seamus. _Kip smiled. Kip numbly held onto her friends, chocolate eyes cast down; watching as each stone slab disappeared beneath their feet. The two boys held onto her, unable to talk to her; not yet. Every word they spoke, it was nothing but a dull buzz in her ears. The dull buzz murmuring was consistent for no more than a few minutes at a time, the two boys arguing, no not arguing, discussing where to take the dazed girl. After walking a little further, the two boys sat her down; Seamus waved his hand in front of her. She gave no reaction, she didn't even blink, and her eyes seemed cloudy. Nothing but an empty shell. The two were worried. There were footsteps. A hand touched her tanned cheek. A slap and the hand were gone. The brunette heard yet more of the dull buzz, but it was louder, lasted longer. It was getting louder, the numbing, it was wearing off. She could feel the cold sweat dripping from her forehead, the light breeze against it. The voices; the buzz, it was slowly becoming words. A thick Irish accent and a light Italian, it was all too much, her head was pounding and her body swayed, a hand touched her, and a calmer voice spoke to her. That's the last the brunette remembered, before her eyelids slipped slowly over her eyes, her body slumped falling, the shouting stopped, three pairs of hands caught her limp body.

One day later – 10 minutes before first class

The tanned girl lay motionless in the small hospital bed, her face just as calm as the second she had slipped into to this. Her two friends at her bedside, one at either side. Dean looked at Seamus; his worried expression was mirrored upon his friends face. Dean softly stroked the girls arm, as his friend took hold of her hand. Neither could understand, what was wrong with her? _Dong. Dong. Dong. _The final warning bell; Dean glanced at the small office with the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was becoming impatient. He quickly cast his eyes down, his friend looked up at him and he nodded towards the office. The two boys were saved from the scowling woman as an auburn head peered round the door.

"Dean, Seamus. We need to go. We've got Sn- i mean Professor Snape first."

Millie kept the door slightly ajar for the two boys whom had simply nodded their heads, the hands slowly loosing contact with the Greek girl as they walked away.

"See you later kip."

Same day – lunch break

Madam Pomfrey looked through her office window; the young girl had yet another visitor. The old nurse smiled to her, little miss Lestrange had only been at the school a few days, she was glad the young girl was making friends so quick. The widowed witch had known her caretaker in a past life. Young Ella Quintas, Poppy's late husband, he'd never had any children of his own but he cared greatly for his niece. Poppy had met the twins only a number of times, all of which they had both been in great health.

Blaise Zabinni sat at her bedside, he had done since the start of lunch, it was half way through now, and the elderly witch had her office door held open using a very large text book. Kip lay still, motionless, sweaty and calm. He slowly slid his dark hand into her tanned one, he lightly squeezed it.

"C'mon Kip. Wake up."

Her face remained the same, silent and still. Blaise could feel the warm tears forming at his eyes. This felt so wrong. Kip rarely got sick, she had an excellent immune system, and Blaise knew the Fidi had not sent any form of spell at her when she had turned her back. When Blaise had mentioned that Kip was in hospital, Draco had sneered at his cousin's ill health and Fidi had quickly glanced to his dark friend, a worried look on his face for a mere second, before smirking as his cousin did. Crabbe and Goyle had chuckled. Blaise remembered out of the corner of his eye, black robes disappearing through one of the corridors.

Day of the detention

That was it. She couldn't sleep anymore, but it was such a chore to lift her eyelids, she was fighting a battle to open her eyes. She was peering through her half open eyes. The hospital wing, she had briefly walked past the large room to go to classes. Her head swayed slightly, her wild her hair laid almost flat against her sweating skin. _What's wrong with me? _Kip just couldn't understand, this had never happened before, what was happening? She lay still before slowly and painfully lift her slim hand to her forehand, picking at the few wet strands of hair that was plastered there, slowly opening her eyes fully, carefully scanning the room. Light flooded her eyes, making the teen squint, it hurt but she would get past that. She had woken up and that was the main thing. Artificial, the light was partly artificial. _Thank Merlin. _Tilting her head to the side, Kip took a deep breath, slowly zoning out, her fast heart slowing to her normal beat. She was still so confused. _Why did Fidi react that way?_ He lashed out at her! Somewhere in her mind kip heard a repeating echo, slowly becoming louder. _He was so angry. _He'd been annoyed with his sister, but never angry.

"Well, well Miss Lestrange." Kip snapped her head to the voice, _Umbridge. _"That was quite a stunt you pulled, no doubt to get you out of detention..."

"Stunt?" Kip's voice was hoarse. She hadn't had a drink in days, her throat so dry that it hurt almost to talk. "it was no stunt professor..."

"Your attitude! It stinks! Anyone would think you're a mud-..."

"Now, Now! Really Dolores! Is there need for such language?" Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office, Umbridge, clearly caught off guard thought that she had been alone with kip. "And in front of a student! I mean really?"

Madam Pomfrey gathered a large a large jug of water and a goblet, filling the goblet with water and passing it to kip, who took it gratefully pressing the edge between her paled lips. The goblet shook slightly in her hand, and Poppy reached out to hold the goblet for kip, who accepted the help, and to put it back onto the bedside table when kip had gulped down all of the cold water.

"She is still ill Dolores!" Poppy didn't know what was coming over her, she _acted_ the mother hen with all the other students, but when it came to Kip, she _was _the mother hen. "She is staying in the here for the rest of the day!"

"Quite right Poppy! She will be spending the rest of the day here, but come the evening it's off to her detention! And I've spoken to all her teachers, they're sending a student down with all her homework, and some are waiting for her late homework, i won't be quite so sympathetic! She is being failed, as she did not pass in her essay." Turning to kip she said, "You're not quite so lucky! I'll be sending a student down to collect. You will be attending this detention Miss Lestrange!"

Hey guys! I was going to write the detention in this one, but it looks like it will be the next chapter. As usual let me know what you think, the review button loves you!


	10. Same Flower, Different Colours

Hanks

Right, well before i begin i would like to say thank you for all the favourites, reviews and story alerts! I'm so proud! I didn't think this story would do so well! So thank you all!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER UNNIVERSE, ANY OC'S YOU DO NOT RECGONIZE ARE MY OWN OR THAT OR A FRIEND!

"Kippy! You're awake!"

Kip had merely been dozing, her head lolled to the side, after her encounter with Umbridge, she felt down. Her day was...was; well she wasn't sure. She was happy that she had finally woken up, but Umbridge killed her good mood. Her dark eyes glanced up slightly, a small smile forming on her lips. It was Seamus and Dean. It was good to finally see them again, and dragging behind slightly was Millie with a honey haired boy in tow.

"Hey guys..."

Her voice was hoarse again, her throat slightly dry. The girl really couldn't believe it, she had done nothing but drink water since waking, Dean smiled pouring his friend a drink and passing it to her, kip took it murmuring a small thank you. The four visitors split up the sides, Seamus and Dean went to one side, and Millie and her friend on the other.

"We came to see you before Kip, but you were asleep. You good now?"

"Yea, yea. I'm good now. Thanks guys, it's good to see you guys again."

"You won't be saying that when you see what we got for you," the boy next to Millie spoke, holding various booklets and pieces of parchment, "HOMEWORK!"

Kip smiled, she didn't mind. In fact she was kind of missing the work. She liked it, something Dean had realised, as she had offered help and something he was glad of. He really needed some help on an essay. Millie nudged the honey haired boy, slightly falling against him, kip recognized the boy, and he was in her house.

"The name is Fraser. Fraser Reed. I'm in ravenclaw with you. I'm the year above. I'm glad to see you're alright, Millie has been so worried." The auburn haired girl beside him blushed. "I bet you're sick of the sight of this place, eh?"

"You'd think so!" she giggled, "but after being asleep for so long, im happy for any sight!"

Her four visitors smiled, they hadn't thought of that. Although kip had to admit, being stuck in the hospital wing for the whole day with nothing to do was rather boring. She lay back and listened to the four tell her about what she missed. Unicorns in care of magical creatures! She honestly didn't have the heart to tell them she had already studied them in her first year, and instead nodded her head, listening. Kip was, pleased with herself. For lack of a better expression; but she had never imagined that she would make so many friends and in such a little time, even little Janey and Luna. She couldn't have asked for anything better. Kip held her hands out for the small parcel in Fraser's hand, which he passed over; Kip began to go through the sent homework. _Seems simple enough, if i can only get some notes, decent notes. Maybe Hermione will let me borrow hers. _The four friends stayed for a while, Millie and Fraser left to get to dinner. A following half hour passed before Dean mentioned that he and Seamus should be doing the same. Kip looked down at her homework and meekly asked if they could have a word with Hermione about some notes, the two boys nodded before standing to depart, a sour look appearing on their faces as they looked towards the door.

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"Not that it's any of your business Gryffindork, but Professor Umbridge sent me to get Lestrange for her detention!"

The two boys looked at each other, part of them had forgotten about the detention and then another couldn't believe that the woman was still making Kip do the detention after what had happened.

"Yea? Well she can't make it..."

"Don't be daft Seamus; she came in to see me today to make sure i was still doing the detention! If it gets her off my back, I'll do it!"

With that kip pushed herself, Seamus reached over and pulled her robes over so she could get dressed. Kip looked at the pile of clothing Seamus had just handed her. _Robe, shirt, laddered tights? How'd they get like that? Skirt. Bra. _Kip looked about her, then she saw them, on the floor were her baby blue panties!

Well! Kips face went so red, as she turned away, that even Pansy Parkinson craned her neck to see what the girl had been looking at. Dean saw at once at turned away, having to elbow his friend in the stomach who seemed to just stare! The Irish boy bent over, and picked them up using only his index finger and his thumb; a small smile playing on his lips and he dangled them near kip.

"These what you looking for?"

The smile on his lips, _so cheeky, _seemed to grow. Kips face was so red! The poor girl must have looked like she had a fever! Even Pansy started blushing; Seamus dropped the underwear onto his blushing friends lap. Elbowing his dark skinned friend, nudging him to start walking, he looked over his shoulder,

"We'll see you in abit!"

Still blushing, Kip looked at Pansy. The Slytherin looked at her, the blush mirroring on her face. Pansy walked closer to the bed as kip began to pull the curtain around her, Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office and within minutes the girl was ready and being helped out of bed by the old nurse. When Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains apart once more, Kip was ready. Pansy stepped forward and helped the weak girl out of bed, the Greek bade the nurse farewell and the two teens made their way to Professor Umbridge's office. The walk was silent, the Slytherin kept a firm grip on the arm of the Ravenclaw. The ravenclaw kept her eyes on the ground, she had meant to speak to Pansy before now, but Pansy had been nothing but rude to Kip's new friends.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Pansy i'm fine."

_Cold. _Kip knew, cold that's how she sounded. Pansy was her friend, _is! Is my friend! She's different now. Same flower, different colours. _

"Good."

Pansy P.O.V

"Yes Pansy im fine."

I flinched. She'd never spoke to me like that, we were friends. _ARE! WE ARE FRIENDS! Nothing has changed; she just has different friends now. _I know i can't drop my guard with her one hundred percent, but she's a lestrange! Almost top dog! It gives me an excuse to talk to her, to be nice no one will think anything of it! I'd been so scared for her.

"_What the hell were you playing at?"_

_Blaise had come into the common room, Draco was sitting with Vincent, Gregory and Fidi on the velvet green sofas, i was amongst a few friends near the corridors that lead to our rooms. Clara and Adele left for our room, Daphne stayed with me, we watched as Blaise strode over to Fidi, grabbing to his collar. Draco shifted in his seat. _

"_You're mad. You attacked her! What did you do to her?"_

"_You were there..."_

"_Yes i was there you attacked your own sister!"_

"_The blood traitor got what she deserved! Just look at the filth she was with!"_

"_She's your sister Fidi!"_

_I glanced at Daphne, her brown eyes wide and mouth open. Daphne looked at m, her soft hand reached up and touched cheek, her fingers glimmering. Tears? Was i crying? Other then Daphne, Kip was one of the only people i could really open up to, she was my best friend; i wasn't the cold hearted Slytherin with her. I was Pansy; i was girl from the garden all those years ago._

"_SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL WING! IN A FUCKING COMA YOU PRICK!"_

_That was it. I couldn't take any more i just ran. Daphne's faint footsteps behind me._

Normal pov

Kip continued walking; Pansy had always told her it was like two different people. She had a reputation to uphold at Hogwarts. Kip couldn't expect her to just drop everything for her. She could feel Pansy's eyes on her. She looked up slightly small smile forming on her lips. Pansy's face lit up, she was out of the dark, her friend was still just that her friend. Unfortunately for the two girls they had landed in front of Umbridge's classroom.

"Sorry Kip."

"Its okay, Owl me?"

Pansy nodded, smiling, before making her way back to her own common room. Kip walked into the classroom, Harry was already there, sat at the desk. The professor motioned for kip to do the same. Once sat, both students were provided with a black quill and a piece of parchment. _Three guesses kip what's your punishment? _

"Now Mr. Potter i want you to write 'I must not tell lies'."

"Yes professor, how many times?"

How many? Well as many as it takes for the message to sink in! And you Miss Lestrange you shall write..."

Sorry leaving it there! What do you guys think kip should write?


End file.
